Please
by Artista321
Summary: Breeze Trough is informed of the death of her very close friend, Finnick Odair. She goes to see for herself in a state of utter disbelief and must accept the fact that he is gone as she says her goodbyes. Slightly AU because Finnick's body was recovered. Rather angsty one-shot, and please read the dark print inside.


**SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ MOCKINGJAY, AND WANT TO BE SURPRISED, DO. NOT. READ. THIS. I JUST WARNED YOU. WHATEVER ELSE YOU READ FROM HERE ON OUT IS YOUR FAULT. **

**So I am going to warn you ahead of time, that this story is pretty angsty. It is a one shot I started writing while watching Catching Fire. I fell in love with Finnick when I read about him, and Sam Claflin's acting for him was brilliant, so of course I got into an emotional mood thinking about how he isn't going to make it through all of Mockingjay. I decided to write this one-shot about my character, Breeze Trough, whom is close friends with Finnick, reacting to his death. This is a tribute to him, and Breeze is not in love with him you guys. Respect for SuzAnne Collins' original pairings. Just to clear that up. Also, I wrote this while listening to the song 'Rue's Farewell' from the Hunger Games album, so I actually teared up while reading through it. The music makes the emotions more potent, and if you have it, or can pull it up while reading, I would recommend it. I am also aware that Katniss threw the Holo at the mutts and Finnick would most likely have been blown to bits in the explosion, but it is slightly AU, and his body was recovered. I hope you like it ****and I apologize if it sounds blunt at any point, I was ranting a bit and had to go through and edit out some bits.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES TRILOGY, ONLY THE CHARACTER BREEZE TROUGH. **

The hallway was drab dressed in grey and white, and the citizens marching in uniform lines between the pale walls were perhaps even more so.

However, disruption occurred when the doors slid open and a girl with dark tangled hair wearing a hospital gown strode through the group, headed in the opposite direction. She swung her tightly clenched fists at her side and ignored every other individual; plowing straight ahead and forcing the others to jump out of her way.

Not far behind her, a soldier struggled to follow through the thick crowd. "Miss! Miss. Trough, you can't go down there!" he said, clearly nervous. The girl didn't even blink, she kept pushing her way past the others crowding the corridor, making her way towards the stairwell. Her cheeks were stained with tears, but her face was completely blank.

She fought her way to the back of the throng and began to descend down the quickly vacating staircase.

"Miss! Please!" he moaned and tried to grab ahold of her wrist, only to have her evade it and cause him to accidentally grab ahold of a young girl instead, who started to wail. Her mother rushed to get her and pulled her back into the line, and the soldier pushed on, though his cheeks were now bright pink. He looked around the hallway, suddenly realizing that he could no longer see the girl.

She acted as though their were only one thought on her mind, and there was only one; it had already set her on track towards a specific goal.

She had to see him.

She needed to see that he was ok.

God, please let him be alive, she prayed silently in her head.

301, 303, 305... All of the doors on the right-hand side were odd.

She went on counting. 307, 309, 311, 313... 315.

She turned and stared at the door number for a moment, suddenly feeling hesitance and fear. But, she took a deep breath, then held it, and reached up to press a button.

The door slid open and she felt herself go numb. She covered her mouth with her hand and fell back against the door.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No." she choked. Sluggishly, she walked towards him.

"Finnick?" she breathed softly. Please let him answer me.

"Finnick?" her voice was more of a plea now. Her eyes welled up with tears.

"Finnick, please," she sobbed, knees shaking she walked over to stand next to the table where the young man whom had been her closest and dearest friend lay unmoving.

He couldn't be... dead. Not him.

He was too cocky.

And too smart.

And kind,

and loyal,

and protective,

and strong,

and damaged,

and beloved...

She ran her fingers through his bronze hair, like a mother soothing a small child during a thunderstorm. "Please. Please, Finnick, answer me." she whispered, but suddenly her body was wracking with the sobs that she couldn't contain any longer, the numbness replaced with bitter realization of the truth she had been unwilling to accept. "You can't go." she managed to say through her tears. "Dad is already gone, I can't lose you as well. I don't have anybody left, you can't leave me here like this. Don't leave me all alone, Finnick. Please don't leave me." she started to truly, and wholeheartedly sob, falling to her knees, one hand covering her face, and the other still entangled in his hair. "Please. Don't go away." she murmured, but her shoulders slumped forward in defeat.

She knew the truth.

He was gone.

He had been her older brother in this terrible, nightmarish world.

The world where wretched, twisted, horrible people forced children to massacre one another in a annual fight to the death and watched it for enjoyment.

Where people were sentenced to die when they defied the orders given to them, though the orders kept them from helping their families live another day. Kept them from watching their children grow up and protect them in this life that no one should be forced to live.

Where children starved whilst the residents of the Capitol dined until they vomited.

Where defending the ones you loved was an act of defiance. And was to be punished.

Where wonderful, and beautiful people like Finnick were forced into prostitution for entertainment.

Where it was perfectly acceptable to give up.

Breeze took a deep breath and closed her eyes, face tilted up towards the sky as silent tears slipped down her face. Her eyes flittered open and the dazed look on her face intensified to fury.

What had they ever done to deserve this? What had she ever done to deserve the hatred she always received when she simply walked down the street? What had Finnick ever done to deserve life as a slave to the Capitol because he had been born with a beautiful face?

They had started rebelling in the first place because of the inhumanity of the situation. If the Capitol citizens had been forced to be in the Hunger Games, they would be unhappy as well. If the Capitol didn't support Districts 1 and 2, no one would be satisfied with the injustice of the entire situation. It was sickening.

But it was too late to save any of the dead.

When Katniss had been found, alive, but badly burned with the remaining few of her team, Breeze had expected Finnick to be amongst them.

He was clever and resourceful and could get himself out of trouble very efficiently. Never would she have ever dreamed that he could be killed. It seemed unthinkable to her. But it was foolish of her to think in such a way. It was like setting herself up to fall.

He had died because of President Snow's muttations had caught him whilst attempting to reach Katniss. On his neck, she could clearly see the scar where he had taken the fatal bite.

Breeze stood and tried to smile through her tears once more before she leaned over and kissed him gently on his temple.

He would've wanted her to smile. "Goodbye." she whispered, voice stuffy due to the tears that continued streaming from her eyes. She felt as though her heart was shattering into a million glass shards.

Because beside her was a person who should have lived a long and healthy life, but was victim of circumstances and had been selected to fight for his life against 23 others. Through his resourceful ways he had managed to make it, but afterwards, because of his attractive demeanor and physique he had been threatened with the lives of his loved ones in order to let the 'valiant and civil president of the nation' sell his body.

When informed of the plan to rebel and he had eagerly accepted, only to be drafted back into the arena. He made it through with the burden of protecting both Peeta and Katniss and escaped. Unfortunately, the manner of the escape had been incredibly public, and he had a price set on his head and his love, Annie Cresta, was taken captive.

He did everything asked of him while with the rebels and when the team set out to rescue the Capitol's prisoners and Annie was saved, he wed her. He was happy for that one small moment before he loyally left with Katniss to go and assassinate the President.

Even though he had finally found his happiness, he had decided to risk himself for the sake of the freedom of others. And he would never get to meet the child that was growing larger each day inside Annie's womb.

Breeze stood unsteadily gave Finnick one last fond, heartbroken look, and turned to walk out the door. Not once looking back.

oOo

Nobody saw that it was her who killed President Snow after Katniss shot Coin.

She did it for Finnick.

And for every soul who had ever been a victim in the fallen world of Panem.


End file.
